Save Our Planet
by Fuyu no Ame
Summary: Sebuah kekuatan spesial diberikan bagi mereka yang terpilih. 12 orang anak dari latar belakang yang berbeda namun dengan tujuan yang sama. Yakni menjaga bumi dari invasi besar besaran yang akan merenggut nyawa orang yang mereka sayangi/6 Pairing utama Naruto Hadir disini/PROLOG


**Save Our Planet (Remake)**

 **Story by: Ame (Naka-san)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Sci-fi and Romance**

 **Rate: Teen**

 **Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen, GaaMatsu**

 **Warning: Typo, plot berantakan, teori tak masuk akal dan OOC**

 **Prolog**

.

.

"Bagaimana persiapan peluncurannya?" tanya seorang pria muda kebeberapa orang anak buahnya.

"Akan siap dalam 30 menit lagi, Tuan" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Bisa kita tambah satu lagi titik sasarannya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Iya, tentu. Sudah ada 7 titik sasaran yang tersebar diseluruh benua, kita masih memiliki satu lagi bila tuan ingin kan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, luncurkan satu lagi tepat diatas sini..." pinta pria itu sambil menunjuk sebuah lokasi di globe miliknya.

 **\--ooOoo--**

Perlahan namun pasti, sosok mentari yang telah bersinar terang sepanjang hari mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya di ufuk barat. Seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah lelah dan perlu mengistirahatkan dirinya sebelum esok kembali bersinar. Meski begitu, sisa sisa kilau emasnya masih dapat mengintip melalui celah celah gedung pencakar langit dan memberikan para penghuni kota sebuah suasana damai yang temaram. Tak terkecuali bagi Hyuga Hinata. Gadis cantik ini tampaknya sangat menikmati suasana sore ini. Dalam ruang kelas yang nyaris kosong bila tidak ada dirinya disana, ia seolah tak mempermasalahkan bila mana orang orang lewat mungkin akan menatapnya curiga, aneh atau mungkin justru penjaga sekolah yang akan menguncikannya secara tak sengaja. Ya, sungguh tak masalah. Karena ada yang lebih penting dari pada itu semua. Uzumaki Naruto, adalah alasan utama mengapa Hinata betah berlama lama di kelasnya saat semua temannya telah pulang. Asal tau saja kelas Hinata adalah kursi terbaik untuk menyaksikan Naruto dan tim sepak bolanya berlari kesana kemari sambil menggiring si kulit bundar, dan yang paling penting tentu saja tanpa terlihat oleh Naruto itu sendiri. Yah agak menyeramkan memang, Hinata malah jadi terlihat seperti _stalker_ tapi bila kalian memiliki masalah psikologis yang sama dengannya-sebut saja pemalu-pasti kalian juga tidak masalah dengan anggapan seperti itu.

Mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam sejak Hinata mulai berdiri di depan jendela dan membiarkan lenganya bersandar dikusen jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Senyum dan rona merah di wajahnya tentu saja terlihat jelas bila dilihat dari dekat. Sosok Naruto memang penuh karisma, apalagi dengan balutan jersey berwarna jingga khas miliknya dan ekspresi penuh semangat yang rasanya bisa membuat Hinata melupakan seluruh rasa lelahnya hari ini.

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Hinata?" panggil sebuah suara dari arah pintu kelas Hinata.

" Ya?" Sahut Hinata sambil membalikan badan menghadap si pemanggil.

 **Hinata POV**

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku sudah selesai ayo pulang!" Neji nii-san telah kembali dari aktivitas OSIS nya, ini berarti berakhir sudah waktu ku untuk menonton latihan Naruto.

Yah berat hati juga sebenarnya harus pergi di momen momen seperti ini, tapi tentu saja aku tidak boleh egois. Segera setelah Neji nii-san berkata demikian aku pun lekas meraih ranselku dan menghampirinya.

"Kau masih belum menemukan klub yang cocok dengan mu Hinata?" tanya Nii-san memulai percakapan diantara kami berdua. Koridor sangat sepi sehingga gema suara beratnya terdengar jelas oleh telingaku.

"Belum. Ah... Hmm.. sebenarnya sudah. Tapi, aku memiliki sedikit masalah dengan beberapa anggota senior di klub itu." Meski sempat ragu, kuputuskan untuk tetap bercerita mengenai alasan menganggurnya diriku setiap pulang sekolah selama hampir 2 bulan sejak aku menginjak bangku SMA.

"Oh ya? Klub apa? Dan apa masalahnya?" tanyanya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga.

Aku terhenti sejenak.

"Hm? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Bu-bukan masalah apa apa. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Hah lagi lagi sifat manja ku nyaris kumat. Semasa di SMP dulu, masalah apapun yang menimpaku pasti diselesaikan oleh Nii-san. Aku benat benar bergantung padanya sampai saat ia telah lulus lebih dulu, hidupku rasanya sangat kacau. Jangan lagi! Aku harus lebih mandiri kali ini.

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari ku barusan, Neji-nii menggoreskan sedikit senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Semoga berhasil. Jika memang butuh bantuan katakan saja." jawabnya menganggapi ucapanku.

"Hm. Pasti"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!"

Perjalanan kami kembali berlanjut tanpa ada obrolan lain. Yang kami lakukan hanya membalas beberapa sapaan yang terlontar dari beberapa murid di tepi lapangan.

"Hinata!" panggil sebuah suara dari lapangan sepak bola. Tidak, bukan dari Naruto tentu saja, tapi dari Kiba. Ia adalah teman sekelas ku yang memperlakukan ku dengan sangat baik. Omong omong dia memang satu tim dengan Naruto.

Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dan senyuman.

"Mau pulang?" tanyanya setengah berteriak. Jarak yang cukup jauh dan beberapa suara bising dari mulut siswa siswi disekitar kami kurasa menjadi alasan ia mengeluarkan volume suara yang cukup keras.

"Iyaaa..." jawabku ikut berteriak. Tapi tentu saja, teriakan ku lebih terdengar seperti bisikan gagal dari pada teriakan penuh semangat.

"Hati hati di jalan!"

"Pasti! Semangat Kiba!"

"Tentu saja." balasnya sambil mengacungkan Ibu jari kanannya kearah ku ditambah senyuman lebar yang secara otomatis mengekspos gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapih.

 **Normal POV**

Matahari kini benar benar telah tenggelam. Aneka lampu dari bangunan bangunan kota dan kendaraan bermotor menjadi sumber cahaya alternatif tatkala langit hanya diterangi sinar rembulan. Sekali lagi, meski malam ini sangat ramai dengan hiruk pikuk khas kota besar yang sering kali membuat para penghuninya merasa stress, hari ini tampak ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda.

Neji tampak mengamati sekeliling. Iris lavender miliknya menyapu tiap pemandangan indah sejauh mata memandang. Pengemis yang diberikan makanan oleh seorang pria paruh baya nampak sangat bersyukur dengan wajah penuh kebahagian, beberapa pasang laki laki dan perempuan yang tampak akur sambil sesekali tertawa dengan candaan satu sama lain, wajah para pelayan dan pelanggan di beberapa toko disekitarnya yang terlihat sangat cerah, para pekerja yang hendak pulang dengan wajah senang, dan masih banyak lagi. Tak ada satu hari pun yang mampu menandingi suasana penuh kedamaian hari ini. Ya Neji yakin dengan hal itu. Bahkan adik sepupunya, Hinata yang biasanya terlihat lesu kini nampak masih segar dengan seulas senyum tipis yang tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya.

'Yah andai hari hari di Konoha selalu seperti ini.' batinnya turut senang.

"Nii-san bis nya..." tegur Hinata pada Neji yang masih asik dengan pikirannya.

Neji pun lekas beranjak menuju pintu bis yang sudah terbuka, sebelum benar benar memasuki bis, ia sempatkan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit.

 ***BANG... ZPPP... ZPPP... ZPPP...**

Sebuah keganjilan tiba tiba saja terjadi. Satu persatu lampu yang terpasang ditiap gedung mulai padam dan membuat seluruh kota nyaris gelap gulita. Suasana damai kala itu seketika berubah menjadi riuh. Semua mesin kendaraan tiba tiba saja mati. Kepanikan mulai melanda para penghuni kota. Jeritan terdengar dari berbagai arah. Mereka yang berada dalam gedung semuanya berhamburan keluar. Dengan sedikit cahaya redup dari bulan, dapat dilihat orang orang juga mulai mengecek ponsel mereka, tapi hasilnya semua ponsel padam. Rasa khawatir, cemas, dan takut benar benar terpahat jelas diwajah para penduduk Konoha tanpa kecuali.

"Apa yang terjadi???" tanya Hinata yang membeku di pintu bis. Dari nada biacaranya terlihat jelas bahwa ia juga sangat khawatir.

"Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." gumam Neji masih terpaku menatap langit.

"Ada sesuatu yang tampak berkelip di langit, lebih terang dari bintang, dan bergerak mendekat."

 **Hinata POV**

"HINATA LARI!!!" suara Neji nii-san membangunkan ku dari kecemasan luar biasa setelah seisi kota menjadi gelap.

Ia meraih tanganku dan segera membawaku berlari.

Langkah kecil ku kesulitan menyamai kecepatan lari Nii-san, tapi sebisa mungkin aku terus berlari secepat mungkin sambil mempertahankan gandengan tangannya agar kami tidak terpisah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi??? Orang orang disekitar kami mulai ikut berlari. Jeritan kencang menggema dimana mana. Kami berlari kocar kacir tanpa tau arah. Beberapa anak yang kecil terpisah dari orang tua mereka langsung menangis kencang. Demi tuhan! Kemana suasana damai barusan? Aku sangat takut, bingung dan penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi??? Aku benar benar tidak mengerti.

Ku arahkan kepala ku untuk menatap langit malam, sebagaimana mana yang Nii-san lakukan sebelum akhirnya membawaku berlari. Saat kedua bola mataku mencari sesuatu dilangt yang nampak nyaris kosong, kusadari alasan kenapa semua orang berlari, menjerit ketakutan dan menangis. Ya, karena aku tidak berbeda dari mereka. Dalam hitungan detik aku bisa tau bahwa aku dan semua orang disini akan mati, berkat sebuah hantaman rudal besar yang jatuh tepat diatas langit kota kami. Air mata jatuh tanpa tertahan dari kedua mataku. Rasa sesal mulai menyeruak dari dasar hatiku.

Kenapa harus sekarang??? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan maaf pada orang orang yang ku sayangi. Setidaknya pada Nii-san yang ada di dekatku sekarang.

"Neji nii-san!!!!" jeritku dalam kebisingan.

Ia menoleh dan kudapati bahwa ia juga sama ketakutannya denganku. Dengan mata merah berlinang air mata ia menyahutiku. Nada suaranya terdengar getir dan bisa kusadari genggamannya penuh rasa gemetar meskipun terasa sangat kuat.

"Ada apa??? Jangan sekarang. Selamatkan diri kita dulu!" Ucapnya parau.

"Tidakkk... setidaknya bila aku memang harus mati disini aku ingin meminta ma-" kata kata ku dipotong olehnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mati disini. Aku sudah berjanji pada ayahku dan ayahmu bahwa aku akan menjagamu meski harus berkorban nyawa. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Terus lah berlari Hinata. Tetap lah hidup, seperti permintaan ibumu!" ucapnya barusan membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Ya, ibu. Ibuku. Apa aku akan menyusul beliau? Aku sangat merindukannya. Kenapa aku harus berlari? Bukankah bila aku mati aku akan bertemu dengan nya? Kaki ku juga sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Aku akan menyerah saja disini.

Perlahan aku mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Nii-san dan berhenti berlari. Neji nii-san yang berjarak beberapa meter dariku tampak tertegun.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku, nii-san" Aku bertekuk lutut karena kakiku tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuh ini. Ku balikan sebagian badanku untuk melihat rudal itu.

Sudah dekat. Baiklah kurasa ini akhirnya. Kematian pasti terasa sakit. Tuhan kumohon beri aku kekuatan untuk menahannya.

Dalam tangisan keputusan ini kututup kedua mataku yang mungkin tak akan bisa terbuka lagi. Seandainya tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup setelah ini. Aku berjanji akan menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.

"HINATA!!!!!"

 **\--ooOoo--**

Yoshaaaaa... yang kangen aku mana suaranya??????

krik krik

#gaada

Dunia memang kejam aku mau menyerah saja #CryingwithHinatastyle

Yah akhirnya setelah setahun off dan nyaris 2 tahun membiarkan fic SOP tak berkelanjutan-bahkan malah dihapus- akhirnya ku comeback.

Kuucapkan terima kasih buat para pembaca SOP versi 1 terutama buat ka Yogi97 yang udah motivasi aku. Maaf banyak banget minus di versi yang lalu *yang sekarang juga thor-_- Kuharap SOP kali ini bakal lebih baik lagi. Maklumin aja lah aku nulis itu pas SMP, pas jamanan alay dan ga berwawasan padahal genrenya sci-fi :'v #ngeles ae lu

Pokoknya semoga kalian suka ya. Review and Favorite plisss...


End file.
